What Happens Now?
by Arizona.Breeze
Summary: What happens when Arizona walks away from Callie? Why does Arizona not want kids? Can they save their relationship? PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASEEEE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. First fanfic please please please review!!! Enough reviews and i'll write more :)**

A dark grey cloud flooded over Seattle, engulfing the city in its grimness. Callie Torres walked carelessly down the sidewalk from the hospital, dragging her steps as she walked. The past hour ran through her head, all she could remember was Arizona's hand pulling away from hers and seeing her love walk away from her. Her tears were streaming as she walked aimlessly through Seattle, the image of Arizona walking away from her remained clear in her mind. She crashed onto a bench, sobbing, laying her head in her hands. Her cries of anguish and torment were greeted by a crack of thunder as the clouds burst and the rain poured on another painful night in Seattle.

...

The following morning...

Callie awoke with a jump, she groaned as she pulled herself to her feet and pulled on an oversized t-shirt. She tripped on a bottle of tequila as she ran to the bathroom, vomiting the contents of her stomach. _Rough night_, she thought to herself. It was only then that she noticed the shower was running.

"Arizona? Is that you?" Callie called, her voice shaking, '_please say yes, please say yes' _she thought as she waited for a reply. "Hello" she called again. The shower suddenly turned off, Callie held her breath as she wailed for a reply. Suddenly, a brunette's head popped out from the shower curtain.

"Hey" the brunette said as she reached for a towel, "I'm sorry, I just really needed a shower" She was tanned and had long, dark brown hair down to the centre of her back. Her face was blessed with an amazing facial structure, her defined cheekbones were evened out by her large turquoise eyes, surrounded by thick, long eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her full lips were of the colour of an English rose. Callie stared, confused by the gorgeous brunette before her. The brunette beauty glided past her and walked towards the bedroom. Callie continued to stare open mouthed before deciding she should follow her.

Callie watched as the brunette put on her clothes, she was only 5 foot 3 but had a body to die for; Perfectly sculptured hips with a tiny waist and enviable breasts. Her stomach was flat and toned and her gorgeously toned legs were of a golden bronze colour.

"Aren't you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there?" the girl asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure what to say. I don't remember meeting you, speaking to you or last night for that matter and I have no idea what you're doing in my apartment." Callie said, utter confusion in her voice.

"Oh, yeah we were both kind of drunk. Well, I'm Kara, we met last night at a bar in Seattle. We started talking and you told me you'd had a fight with your girlfriend so one thing led to another and we ended up here. I'm sorry, I wasn't in a good frame of mind, I just moved from California and I was going through a rough time, I didn't mean to cause problems." Kara explained as she combed her hair.

"Well, that was a definite mistake, I shouldn't have slept with you. If Arizona finds out then... I don't know, just don't tell anyone okay? I'll leave you to finish getting ready," Callie mumbled. She walked out of the room, her mind racing.

_What should she do?_ She thought as she paced the kitchen_, what was she thinking? Why did she do it? _Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening, and Arizona entering the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a short one but i promise next time there will be more!! (If i get enough reviews that is :P)**

Callie froze, her thoughts stopped, her breathing stopped, her heart momentarily stopped. Arizona slowly walked towards her.

"I'm sorry about last night; I'm staying in a hotel until we can sort this out. I don't want to lose you. Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I love you. And I want to work something out" Arizona's large eyes stared Callie in the face, a look of pure tenderness on her face. "I just need to grab some clothes"

"NO" Callie called, sheer panic on her face, she ran in front of Arizona and held her arms against her, blocking the entrance to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked curiously, she noticed the bedroom door was slightly open and saw a shadow within the bedroom. She pushed past Callie and stormed into the room.

"Hey Callie, have you seen my bra, I think I lost it last night," Kara asked innocently, thinking she was talking to Callie. She was scrambling under the bed, "Ah, found it" she said. Kara turned around only the sight she saw was not the one she expected. Arizona stood, her face a picture of terror, her eyes were wide with horror, her mouth was slightly hanging open. She turned to face Callie who her eyes closed and her head hung in shame.

"Callie," Arizona's voice shook as she spoke, "You want to tell me what's going on" Arizona tried to stay strong but her bottom lip quivered as she fought back her tears.

"I didn't mean to Arizona, it was a mistake. I don't even remember..."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Arizona screamed at her. She pushed her against the wall and walked towards the door.

"Wait," called Callie, "Arizona you can't leave me. Please. Let me explain. Please Arizona. I love you Arizona, I love you so much it breaks my heart" By this point Callie had her back against the door to their apartment, not allowing Arizona to escape. Her heartbeat echoed throughout her body as she watched the woman she loved break apart in front of her. The tears were pouring down Callie's face as she tried to prevent losing the woman she loved.

"You love me? You _love_ me? How can you love me? Jesus Christ,Callie. God you make me sick" Arizona tried to get past Callie but she wouldn't move an inch. "Let me go Callie. Just let. Me. Go." Her words hit Callie hard, she stepped to the side of door and watched as Arizona walked away from her for the second time. This time, Callie felt she wasn't coming coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's been so long!!! Thanks so much to my guardian angel Becky! You're my angel!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy! Please review!!! Also, should they get back together or should we see where it goes for a while?...**

Callie ran through the hospital, desperately searching for the woman she loved.

"Bailey! Have you seen Arizona?" Callie erratically asked.

"Uh no, but I'm a little busy here Callie. You know, trying to save lives and stuff" At this moment, Bailey was fiercely trying to revive an old man gone into cardiac arrest.

"Yeah Bailey and I'm trying to save love" Callie sprinted down the hall, and made her way to Paediatrics.

The brightly coloured halls of the Paediatrics ward seemed far too optimistic for Callie. The cartoons on the walls seemed to mock her as she scrambled through the crowded halls looking for Arizona. She checked in every room, asked every nurse she found but there was still no sign of Arizona even though her shift started an hour ago. Callie slumped onto the chair, and threw her head into her hands.

"Callie? You ok?" Asked a familiar voice. Callie looked up to see Lexie peering down at her.

"Yeah, I just can't find Arizona and I really need her" Callie said, exasperated.

"I think I saw her going down to the morgue, she looked really upset Callie, what the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you later, I really have to find Arizona!" Callie yelled as she was already sprinting at full speed down the hall, she had to find Arizona! What the hell had she done?! She had to make this right! Arizona was perfect; she couldn't imagine her life without her in it! She willed her legs to carry her faster as she scaled the stairs as fast as she could. The morgue doors came into sight and Callie slowed herself down to catch her breath, she could see Arizona's curly blonde locks through the door, she was sat with her head in her hands on the floor in the dark morgue corner. Slowly, she braced herself before pushing the heavy steel door open.

Arizona's head snapped up and she immediately put her hands by her side, feeling like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't but she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. Tears from a broken child. Her patient, Brooke-Leigh, was 5 years old; she'd told Arizona she wanted to be a doctor just like her when she grew up and now she lay cold on a slab of metal. Dead. Thinking about it broke Arizona's heart even further; she sobbed as she looked up to meet the eyes of Calliope, she thought Calliope was her knight in shining armour, her guardian angel, she'd found her person, she was it for her but then finding that woman in their bedroom this morning it shattered her world completely. She did not want to have to deal with Callie so she looked her straight in the eye with all the pain, hurt and anger in her heart.

"Get the hell out of here, Callie!" She screamed. "I do not want to talk to you right now. How the hell can you look me in the eye after what you have done? After what George did you, you sing that story and how much you were broken by him all the time but now look what you have gone and done, you adulterous whore! I'm more broken right now than what you ever were! At least he thought he was in love with Izzie but you, you just sleep with any random woman you can find! How dare you?! I don't know what you expect from me, but whatever it is you sure as hell aren't going to get it right now! I need time and space to think!"

"Arizona, please just listen to me." Callie pleaded, she didn't care if she sounded pathetic, and at this minute she would get down on her knees and beg if that's what it would take. "I made a mistake I know that, and you have no idea how sorry I am for it. I'm sick to my stomach with regret, I don't remember a thing of last night after you left, all I know is it involved lots and lots of tequila and whatever else I drank. I know it's no excuse but you have to know that if I had any control of what I was doing last night instead of the mass amounts of alcohol I would have never ever done this to you. I love you so much; sometimes my heart hurts because of how much I love you. I owe you so much for what you've done for me, some of it you don't realise but you are the glue that holds me together and I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me and to not leave me for my inexcusable error. Please Arizona…"

"Saying sorry isn't going to cut it this time Callie, you cheated on me! I gave you everything, all my trust and my heart! And you've thrown it on the ground, discarded it like it was nothing at all. That's not an easy thing to forgive. How do I know I can trust you again? You slept with some pathetic bitch, in our bed! That image is not going to leave my mind. EVER! If you were me right now, would you forgive yourself?" Arizona pushed on with her rant; she needed to get it out before she broke down completely. "I don't think you would. You've never forgiven George, you've just moved on. I really can't deal with you right now Callie, my day has been awful already and its barely began so if you don't mind I need you to leave." Arizona finished with an affirmative nod of her head, as if trying to convince herself that Callie had to leave while biting down on her lip to try and keep her tears at bay but they kept pouring down her face and her breathing started to become laboured. "Please, just leave," was all she managed to struggle her final words before her knees buckled and she tumbled to the ground.

Callie stared at the crumpled body on the floor, sobs wracking violently across the petite frame, she knew she should leave to give Arizona her space if she wanted a chance for this to work, she knew Arizona needed to deal with what had happened. But she couldn't leave her like this, not when she was this broken, so she walked over to where Arizona was sat on the floor and sat down next to her and tried to gather Arizona's fragile body in her strong, protecting arms.

"Callie please don't, this is hard enough as it is." Arizona mumbled out between sobs, trying to muster the energy to move herself from the safe arms of Callie.

"I know, I'm sorry but you need someone right now. I am not leaving you alone like this, you need support right now." Callie said strongly and once again tried to pull Arizona against her. She was too weak to resist Callie's pull and she was right, she really needed someone right now. Although she might regret this later, in this moment in time, she needed someone to take care of her, to pick up the pieces that the day had broken apart. Callie whispered sweet words in her ear, trying to comfort her and just held her tight in her arms. Arizona's tears soaked into her scrubs as she just gave herself up in Callie's embrace, she could pretend at least for a little while that everything was fine and she wasn't facing a potential break up from the love of her life. She would give up her life for this woman but could she forgive her?


End file.
